


You're my addiction

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Sensation (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bestiality, Breast Fucking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Drinking, Eating out, F/M, Falling In Love, Fetish, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Horniness, Kissing, Masturbation in Bathroom, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Other, Porn Watching, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Swearing, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Zoophilia, accidental creampie, mentioned bestiality, pee during sex, sex in window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic. It includes heavy triggers so please indeed do read all and only read my work if you're comfortable with them.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥aesthetic: https://i.imgur.com/EULpYvZ.jpgplaylist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3PSu3fqIzkJRfpsjhIyb4x?si=0IG8YO5ETG-ppAXCRk-hjQ





	You're my addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic. It includes heavy triggers so please indeed do read all and only read my work if you're comfortable with them.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥
> 
> aesthetic: https://i.imgur.com/EULpYvZ.jpg  
> playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3PSu3fqIzkJRfpsjhIyb4x?si=0IG8YO5ETG-ppAXCRk-hjQ

You thought that you were rightfully pissed off at your recruiter. You wanted a job in Dublin and she used the exact same words when she offered a job to you.' It's a lively town nearby Dublin but you won't even notice the difference.' Well you did because County Tipperary was nothing like Dublin! The only problem was that you were really low on money so you had to accept it. The job itself wasn't bad at all. Waitress at a restaurant and the idyllic cottage house's rent was cheap. However it was nothing like the city life you wanted. There were farms and sheep herds everywhere which frustrated you. But you had no better plan. 

On your first weekend you thought, aside from going for a walk to explore the area, there weren't any more activities. It was quite picturesque you had to admit that but still you had a feeling it'll be boring there and after a while you'll feel lonelier than ever.

As you were walking for a while on a field you spotted a few sheep nearby, there wasn't anything weird about that but you gasped as you spotted someone crouched down by the bushes jerking off. God! The situation was so awkward and you had no idea what to do. As you held your eyes on the red haired panting male from behind you could tell that he was way too focused on getting off than paying attention to his surrounding however you were wrong as he's glanced back at the bleating sheep next to you and that way he saw you too. As he was just staring at you because of the tension and uncomfortable feeling you turned away and rushed off. You did so because you were slowly recognizing that you've been trespassing a property. You didn't intend to; you were too deep in your thoughts when you climbed over a small fence. But right there it became clear for you. However even if the land was this guy's and had the right to do whatever he wanted to you still thought it was perverted. When you spotted him jerking off your ear warmed up and you just felt odd about it.

On a day your boss has asked whether you’d like to earn some extra money on the weekend -probably in Dublin you’d have said no but as you had nothing better to do- you have accepted it. You had to assist at a funeral feast, which was alright, way calmer than any other gathering.

Once you’ve made it there and began to work you almost dropped the tray full of glasses when you spotted the same red-haired guy who was jerking off on the field. God, it was embarrassing, but you definitely couldn’t run away this time. You hated your outfit, because the skirt was too short and the blouse was too tight, but since you arrived you didn’t have the chance to look for a proper shop so you only had the too small sized rented ones from your boss. You were feeling uncomfortable because the other was checking you out with no shame. He was handsome, even with the greasy, messy locks. You thought that he’d say something to you but he was just standing there staring, till someone accidentally bumped onto him and some of his beer spilled all over the floor. It wasn’t a big amount so once you’ve put the tray down you’ve bent down to wipe it up with a kitchen cloth. As you’ve glanced back for a second, you’ve caught the ginger staring but he soon left. Gosh, he was rather weird!

When you finished cleaning up, you’ve headed to the toilet but gasped as you’ve opened in and saw the same guy jerking off by the sink.

“Shit!” You quickly shut the door and leaned against the wall however you gasped as the boy soon came out as well and looked at you. 

“Are ye this desperate to see me masturbate?”

“Excuse me? Desperate? Me?”

“Yes. First on the field, and now here.”

“I accidentally entered your property. I’m sorry about that but it’s not my fault that you just happened to jerk off there. And now? I cleaned up the beer you’ve spilled and I want to wash my hands. Moreover, jerking off at a funeral feast is something weird to do! At least lock the door.”

“That’s yer fault for bending down so erotically for me.”

“You what now….? I was doing my job. But if that got you off then I know who’s the desperate one, you dick.”

You lightly pushed on him before you’ve entered the toilet to finally wash your hands.

After a few days you tried not to think about the embarrassing encounters that have happened and focused on setting up the table at the restaurant. 

“I’m Donal by the way.”

“Gosh..!” You gasped as whoever it was, was standing right behind you. It was him. The boy from the farm and the funeral feast. 

“Maybe we had an odd start, but I wanna buy ye a drink.”

“I have no idea why am I even talking to you, but fine…though I’d hate to go to the local pub, it looks dirty.”

“What about me' place then? I could show ye around. It’s quite nice.”

You had no idea why did you say yes to Donal’s invitation, especially after everything that have happened. But against all the odds you thought that he was handsome and he was the first person in town who asked you out for a drink. So, your attraction and loneliness won over the sensibility.

“So, you’re living here all by yourself?” You asked as you’ve sipped from the bottle of beer, blushing slightly as you saw how Donal kept checking you out. 

“Yeah, now that me' dad died.” He shrugged and chugged the rest of his beer down then once he’s tossed the bottle away on the field he stepped closer to you. So it was the funeral feast of his father. You knew that everyone grieved differently but his way still seemed weird to you. “Would ye mind if I’d put me' arm around yerself?” Your heart began to beat fast from the question but you eventually let him. You’ve been taking a few more steps and you really liked the feeling of his arm wrapped around your shoulder. As you looked up at him, your cheek flushed as he wasn’t even looking ahead but down at you. The back of your neck began to heat up as you felt him stroking your shoulder with his fingers. You didn’t have anyone in your life for a long time so every single touch worked you up more than usually. However you gasped as he slipped his hand lower to cup your left breast, but as you didn’t protest he stopped you and began to press kisses along your neck while he was rubbing his bulge against your side. 

“Wait…I…” You panted as you were trying to think rational, but you melted when he’s slipped his other hand between your thighs, moaning quietly as your clit already began to throb fast from his touch. The way he was breathing so uneven and panted, just made you more turned on. He pinned you down against the grass in no time, and while you quickly took your panties off, he’s pushed his pants and blue underwear down till his knees. His circumcised long cock was fully erect and as he’s crawled on top of you, the pre-cum dripped down along your thighs and blue dress. You parted your legs for him and moaned as he’s thrust his cock inside you.  
“But don’t come inside me, okay?” He didn’t say anything but you hoped that his nod was a definite yes.

Everything was happening so fast but you didn’t really mind. You were so wet for him, that with every single thrust the juicy slamming noises could be heard. He was needily pounding against you like an animal. He’s pulled on your blue apron dress till he’s freed your breasts. But you could hear from his grunts that he couldn’t hold back any longer, so as he’s pulled out of you in a rush he’s came all over your breasts, rubbing the warm sperm into your skin, as he’s massaged one of your breasts with his hand. It was hot to see him jerking off even more needily than he did the first two times you’ve seen him doing it. 

“Sit onto me' lap..” His voice was shaky as he was still rubbing your breasts, but soon you did as he asked and by turning your back at him you slowly sat down on his erect cock. You rested your palm on the grass as you began to push down and back against him, in the rhythm he wanted as he was gripping tightly onto your waist and onto your hair with his other hand. You clenched your muscles around him as you were getting closer to your orgasm. It was so intense and your whole body shivered into it when you came hard against his cock. You yelped as two sheep wandered out from the bushes a few inches away from you two, but Donal stroked your back soothingly. “Shhh they won’t hurt ye…” You glanced back at him, watching how his sweaty locks dropped onto his face and how needily he was thrusting up inside you. The sheep munched on some grass before they moved on. You winced as Donal pinned you against the grass, thrusting his cock harder inside you, then you felt how he’s squirted the hot come on your ass cheeks. As he’s got off you, you’ve wiped the soil off your cheek and breasts. You’ve gotten up from the ground, you closed your eyes down as he’s pulled you tightly to himself and began to kiss you passionately, it was rather clumsy and lot of saliva was used but you loved the way he was kissing you. “We could go back to me' house.” He panted against your lips and you blushed as he’s rubbed his clothed bulge against you. Goosebumps appeared on your skin as he kissed your neck, higher till your earlobe while his hands were massaging your breasts. “Would ye suck me off?” Shit, it was hot how horny he was, even after two orgasms in a row, but you were just as needy as he was. 

“Yes..” You gulped and lightly bit down on your lower lip as you held your eyes on his beautiful green ones. He was looking at you with so much lust. “Inside the house?” He nodded but before you’d have entered the house he’s stopped you on the porch.

“I can’t wait any longer..” You panted as he’s pulled your hand onto his crotch, and made you to stroke it. “Get on yer knees.” Even if he was a bit clumsy you loved his dominance. You did as he said, waiting patiently as he unzipped his pants with shaky hands then, once he’s pushed his underwear lower you opened your mouth and took the tip of his cock inside your mouth, rubbing your tongue along the sensitive slit. You gagged as he’s grabbed onto your hair and pulled you closer to him. Some tears ran down on your cheek as he’s thrust his cock all the way inside your mouth and you coughed against it, but after a few thrusts you were more or less getting used to it. You held your eyes cast up at him as you were deepthroating him, your nose buried into his ginger pubes. He was looking down at you the whole time. Your eyes watered more as his thrusts became harder, the head of his cock was hitting your throat. “Ahhh shit yeah....Ye' fucking cunt!” He groaned as he’s reached his orgasm; the warm cum made you to gag but he held your head tightly against his crotch and only let go once he’s came off his orgasm. You wiped the tears off your cheek then got up from the floor. You didn’t mind the way he’s called you, on the contrary the dirty talk just turned you on more. 

As you got inside his house, you thought that it looked cozy even if there was quite a mess. You blushed as he pressed some kisses onto your cheek then held onto your hand as he’s pulled you along to his living room, where you sat down on the couch with him. 

“So…um, ye don’t have a boyfriend, right?” 

“No.” It was cute how he smiled and leaned in to you to press his lips against yours. 

“Would ye like me to be yer boyfriend?”

“Yes…” Gosh you answered way too fast and way too eagerly but you couldn’t help it. “..I’d really like that.” You stroked his pale cheek then smiled against his gentle kiss.

You were just watching the tv with him for the rest of the afternoon, eating some leftover Chinese food out of a box, but it was better than any other day in your rented house. 

You were staying over at his place for the night, it was nice to lay in bed next to him. You were gently stroking his pale thin chest, but you’ve soon grinned when he’s asked how did you lose your virginity. You didn’t mean to go into details but you’ve decided to share it with him. 

“And...what about you Donal?”

“Jesus, ye really wanna hear it?” 

“Of course. Don’t spare me.” You chuckled and considering how desperate he was you were expecting to hear some dirty story. 

“The only sex education I’ve gotten was when I was around eleven. A friend of me' dad told me how to properly shag a sheep if I don’t want it to kick me in the balls.”

“My God…” You covered your face but eventually peeked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Did you?”

“A couple of times, yes. It was a good relief but soon I started stealing adult magazines and I wanted boobs and a hot girl who I can fuck. But yer the first one who’s wanted to have sex with me.”

You didn’t really know how to feel about what he just said but as he seemed slightly upset you’ve pressed a kiss to his lips then rolled onto your side. 

“I think it’s sexy that I was your first.” You smiled as he’s spooned up behind you and talked to you on a small, sleepy voice.

“Really?”

“Yes…but we should sleep now, you sound tired.”

“I can’t really sleep yet.” He’s answered on a moody voice but as you felt his erection pressed against your butt you knew what was wrong. 

“Would you like it if I’d wank you a little before we sleep?”

“Oh, yes please.” 

You’ve reached behind and blushed as he’s already freed his penis from his underwear. You’ve began to rub him, his skin was hot and you felt how pre-cum was dripping out of his slit as you’ve touched the tip of his dick with your thumb. His eyes were closed and he was giving out needy quiet panting voices, he looked really sweet like that. You’ve placed the tip of his cock under your panties so you’d not make a mess on the bed once he’d come. You began to jerk him faster, rubbing the head of his cock against your arse, while you were watching him. His eyes were still closed when he’s reached his orgasm. You’ve felt the warm substance running down your ass cheek, dampening your panties. And after a few more quick breaths he was soon fast asleep. You’ve pressed a kiss to his lips before you turned away and fell asleep.

In the morning you didn’t want to wake him up, but however sweet he looked in the bed, you couldn’t stay. You had to go home for a shower and rush to work. Once you’d dressed up you’ve tiptoed to the front door but cussed as it was locked. As you looked around you didn’t see the key anywhere near and if it was in his pocket then with all the noise, you’d have ended up waking him up. Eventually you’ve found an ajar window which faced towards the shed. You’ve first dropped down your bag outside before you’ve squeezed half yourself out, and tried to push the window up higher however you groaned once something has broken in it and fell right onto the lower side of your back. “Ah great.” You tried to force it open but the old window was stuck. For your luck at least there was a wooden box outside where you could rest your elbows but that didn’t solve your problem. 

“Fookin’ hell….ye okay?” You didn’t mean to wake Donal up but thankfully he soon showed up so you’d not be stuck there for hours maybe.

“Do I look okay? I got fuckin’ stuck in here.” You just couldn’t help but snort from how awkward it all was which just made Donal to chuckle as well. You’ve lightly rolled your eyes when he’s playfully spanked your butt. 

“Why the window? Was last night that bad, ye’ had to sneak out like this?”

“No. But the door was locked and I just wanted to go to work, in time….will you now please help me out of here?” You’ve looked back through the messy glass and frowned as he’s rolled up your dress. “I’m gonna be late…Donal just let me out, I really don’t have time for this!” You were a bit pissed off but once he’s ran his hand along your pussy through your panties you’ve stopped protesting because it felt really good. “You’re a dick, I’ll be so late..” You’ve giggled as you could feel him pressing kisses onto your ass cheek. He was quite a perv but he was also sweet. You’ve closed your eyes down once he’s began to pull your panties down and a thin moan left your lips as he’s buried his face between your legs. You’ve grabbed tightly onto the box under you as you felt his tongue lapping along your folds then at your clit. It’s been going on like this for a while, till he’s slipped his long tongue inside your vagina. You’ve shivered and panted as he began to move his tongue more inside you, while he began to rub your throbbing clit. “Mmm just fuck me don’t tease me any longer.” You didn’t have to wait much and you felt his wet cock sliding up inside your hole. You’ve whimpered and pressed back against him, the angle made the feeling so perfect the way his cock was buried as deep as possible inside you. You cried up as your muscles clenched around him and you came against his hardness. Your breasts were lightly slapping against the window’s edge as he sped up his thrusts.

“Ah feckin’ Jesus….uh yer so wet…shit…ah shit…” He’s slammed hard against you before he’s pulled his cock out and the fat warm loads of cum landed all over on your butt cheeks as he’s jerked off frantically.

Once you’ve glanced back you saw how his forehead was pressed against the glass and he was trying to catch up his breath. You’ve knocked on the window and smiled up once he’s finally pushed it open and you could slip back inside the house. You’ve smiled down at him as he’s leaned down and licked off the come from your skin to clean you up but you’ve rolled your eyes as he’s stood tightly behind you and rubbed the warm head of his cock against your pussy. 

“My god, don’t do this to me…I’d really love to have this crazy non-stop sex with you, but I gotta work. I’ll be fired…but really.” You’ve gently pushed him back but kissed him on the lips longingly, tasting the salty cum on his tongue. 

“Stay, please…I am so hard.” You’ve looked into his beautiful green pair of eyes and eventually has wrapped your arm around his neck, then has buried your face there, inhaling in the scent of his skin mixed with his sweat. You’ve licked his neck and held tighter onto him as he’s pushed you further till the kitchen table. God how good it felt to have his dick back inside you once you’ve sat up on the table. Both of you remained quiet now and only Donal has broke the silence once he’s pulled his cock out and began to rub it between your pussy lips till he’s came against your belly. You’ve stroked his damp locks and watched as he’s lowered his head, his lips lightly closed around one of your nipples which he then licked before he’s came off you. “Thank ye’…I’ll go take a shower…do ye wanna join? ”

“No…it’s fine.” 

“Here.” You’ve accepted the kitchen cloth and wiped yourself more or less clean then once you’ve adjusted your clothes you’ve left in hopes that your boss won’t be mad at you for being late, but thankfully since it was your first time late from work, your boss only said it shouldn’t happen again but no serious measures were made.

You’ve been eating some cheese and onion Tayto while watching the TV at night with him. You didn’t really discuss it with him whether you could spend the night with him, but when you arrived after work it was written all over his face that he wanted the same. You were snuggled up to him and didn’t even bother what was on the tv, it just felt so nice to be there with him. He was so damn handsome, so fucking hot in bed and you just enjoyed hanging out with him in general even if you didn’t know him for long. You’ve gasped as a cat has knocked the bowl off and snapped you out of your thoughts. 

“Ye feckin’ little shit!” You’ve snorted how Donal snapped at the cat and eventually began to laugh as he’s tossed the bowl away angrily. 

“I didn’t even know you have a cat.”

“They were me’ dad’s there are feckin’ loads of them, but the little feckers are usually outside.”

“It’s alright, I can help tidying up the house and make a little house for them, they surely won’t bother you then….if you wouldn’t mind me doing that.”

“Oh no….that’d be nice…thanks.”

You’ve gotten up from next to him and once you’ve picked up the bowl you’ve gotten down on your knees to pick up the crisps from the floor. You’ve heard a little moving behind you so you’ve glanced back to see that he’s lied down on his side and now watched you instead of the tv. “So you like this?” You’ve pushed your bum up as you’ve arched your back a bit and grinned as he began to stroke himself through his pants.

“Take the skirt and panties off…please.” You grinned at him then has eventually took your skirt off along with your panties and continued picking up the crisps from the carpet while he stared at your pussy and butt from behind. Once the crisps were all in the bowl you’ve put it aside and looked back at him before you began to slowly crawl on all fours. He’s soon pushed his pants down then his underwear before he’s knelt down behind you and rubbed his cock against your pussy. “Act like ye’ want to crawl away, ye’ can move once I’m inside ye’ too..” You’ve moaned once he’s pressed his cock inside you, and held onto your hip. You didn’t really know why was that his request but you went along with it. You’ve crawled a bit further which resulted in his cock slipping out and it has slapped against his stomach, then you’ve groaned as he soon got behind you again and thrust his hard cock back inside you. Somehow this turned you on too, so the next time you’ve crawled away your wetness was dripping out of your pussy down onto the carpet. You’ve panted as he grabbed onto your thighs and began to fuck you harder. You’ve wiggled a bit with your legs and managed to get away once more, at this point you were so close that you almost felt like you were about to come even when he wasn’t touching you right then. Maybe it was silly or sick but from this whole play you felt like he’d not mind a little added sound to this game. Once he’s slipped back inside you, you’ve looked back at him and gave out a thin quiet little noise. 

“Baa….” You expected him to laugh but you’ve moaned as he’s firmly grabbed a hold of you and fucked you hard till he’s whimpered and leaned down on your back. You felt how his cock was throbbing intensively inside you and the way he stopped moving suddenly worried you. “Did you just come inside me?”

“I’m sorry…it was so hot…I couldn’t hold meself back.”

“Jesus….” You’ve gotten out from under him and tapped your sticky wet hole. “I…I told you in the beginning not to come inside me…I’m not on pills!” 

“I’m sorry…but it’s yer fault too.”

“My fault? Oh yeah, well I’m sorry for on purpose imitating a sheep’s voice like I’d have known it makes you to come right away….” You’ve huffed then pushed yourself up from the ground, you tried to unfold his arms once he got up too and tried to hug you. 

“Am I disgusting?”

“No—you idiot. I have no problem with your kinks…but this…this was not cool…I’m not on pills, jesus Donal.”

“Don’t ye’ want to leave yer apartment and move in with me? I think of us seriously, it’s not just about fucking…if that’s what the problem is…I held meself back from coming inside ye’ all the time…it wasn’t on purpose this time, I swear.”

“I want to yeah. Uh, it’s fine…you perv.” You’ve squeezed his soft cheek but eventually let him hug you. “And I thought you’d have a good laugh not an instant orgasm from it.” You’ve snickered but eventually you’ve tiptoed to kiss him on the lips. “But I like it…it really turns me on how kinky you are.” You knew that it indeed wasn’t on purpose, of course it wasn’t your fault either but you kinda considered the whole thing as even.

“Do ye’?” You’ve nodded at him before you’ve walked off to the bathroom with him following you. 

The handicapped bathing seat made you pause for a second once you’ve pushed the shower stall’s door open.  
“Oh yeah, that used to belong to me’ dad. But I haven’t unfixed it, it’s more comfortable to wank on this while I’m showering.” You’ve lightly crinkled your nose but you couldn’t help and ended up chuckling. 

“Will you gonna watch me wash your cum out of me or you would like to leave?” Honestly you didn’t even know why you bothered asking cause it was pretty obviously to you what would he say and you were right.

You just poured some milk into the bowls for the cats outside the house. Finally the weekend came and you didn’t have to bother about time, since you could just be with Donal without worrying whether you’ll be late from work or not. You were cleaning up around the house, making a little house for the kitties after you’ve woken up so you haven’t spoken to Donal yet but as you’ve heard some music coming from the house you’ve decided to go back.

{Mc Pat Flynn - Get on Your Kneez playing muffled inside the house}

“Hey you're up..?” You’ve peeked in the door but covered your mouth as you’ve chuckled from what you’ve seen. 

“Shit…I’m sorry…” He’s had trouble pausing the porn on his laptop but you’ve walked up to the bed and gently held onto his hand so the adult clip kept going on. 

“You need a hand?” You’ve bit down on your lower lip as he’s placed his hand back around his hard dick and slowly began to stroke it as you’ve took off your t-shirt then stepped out of your panties. It was a bit new to have some random blonde woman full of implants screaming in the background from being fucked from behind but you wanted to try it out to do things with Donal while he was watching the porn. You’ve scooted onto the bed next to him and lowered your head above his dick then spat on it. 

“Oh ye dirty lass.” You began to jerk his cock, while he was changing looks from the screen to you then back to the screen. “Suck me.” Before you’d have done that you’ve leaned back to him so you could make out with him, before your lips landed on the wet head of his cock smeared with your saliva and his pre-cum. “Feckin’ hell, oh yeah babe.” His freckled hand was pressed against the back of your head and he’s pulled you more down on his length. You’ve sucked on him, going as far as you could, your lips pressed tightly around the warm shaft. You’ve looked up at him and saw how he was watching the porn for now, but you didn’t mind, it made you wet. You’ve pulled back then has slapped his dick against your breasts. You’ve smiled as he began to rub his dick against your tits, then came all over them. “Let me eat yer cunt out.” 

You were about to lie on your back but why not try something else than the usual pose for the oral sex, so you’ve gotten on all fours with parted legs and with your ass pushed out with your back arched. You’ve moaned as you felt his tongue lapping at your wet pussy. A yelp left your lips once he’s pressed his tongue harder against your folds, then his tongue has slipped inside your hole.

“Fuck…fuck…”

“Squirt for me.”

“I... can’t…”

“Ye’ know just like in porn…so not actual squirting…” You’ve looked back at him a bit uncertainly with a raised up eyebrow. “Just piss on me, yea?” 

“Fuck Donal.” You’ve pressed your lap back against his mouth more, you’ve been rocking back harder as you were getting closer to the edge. The sucking and lapping noises what Donal made turned you on even more. You’ve cried up as you came, then as the first intense waves of your orgasm passed you’ve began to piss first only a few drips but eventually the flow squirted against Donal’s face and inside his mouth as he was behind you. It felt a bit odd to you and new but if it was his thing you didn’t mind trying it out. Once you were done you’ve sat down on the bed and held your eyes on Donal who was jerking his cock intensively, he’s licked his tongue in circles around his mouth to get some drop of your piss. 

You’ve scooted yourself closer to him with spread legs, he’s pushed his cock inside your hole, pounding inside you while his eyes were on the screen where the blonde porn star was being double penetrated. Donal has pulled out and came onto your stomach before his skinny body dropped on you out of exhaustion. 

“This was so feckin’ hot…oh fuck…” You’ve smiled at him and gently kissed him on the lips, before you’ve slipped your fingers along his greasy ginger locks. “I want this to be more than just fucking…” You’ve looked at him a bit confused as he’s crawled a bit higher to get something from his bedside table. “It’s not some fake shite…it’s real silver with the ruby on it…would ye be me’ wife?”

This wasn’t how you imagined your engagement, covered in his cum, dirty. While the porn was still going on his laptop along with some vulgar Irish rap song in the background, but why lie? You would have loved to have sex with him throughout every single day if you could. You liked the life on his farm, and he was really handsome, while sex with him was amazing and never got boring, so you thought why not give it a shot. “Yeah. I wanna be your wife.” Once he’s pulled the beautiful ring onto your finger you’ve been kissed by him and he’s hugged you to himself. 

“I’m not just about sex ye’ know we can hang out to have some food or drink some beers at the bar.”

“Please, don’t even continue, it sounds 'better' than any other fancy program.” You’ve snorted and he’s chuckled about your sarcastic tone too. But you were actually happy. A life on a picturesque farm, with a hot guy, fulfilling every single desire you had and even those you didn’t know about yet…it didn’t sound bad at all.


End file.
